


进化

by gattoindex



Series: TF POV [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 说明：无CP，IDW世界观，支线短篇Rom vs. TF背景。关于被幽鬼感染的星飞驰（Stardrive）妹子的故事。设定：时间节点是宇宙大帝事件后，自设角色属性。
Series: TF POV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889635





	进化

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：无CP，IDW世界观，支线短篇Rom vs. TF背景。关于被幽鬼感染的星飞驰（Stardrive）妹子的故事。  
> 设定：时间节点是宇宙大帝事件后，自设角色属性。

不久前才遭受宇宙大帝蹂躏的地球已是满目疮痍，几乎所有物资都处于紧缺状态。这颗星球不仅需要负担数量惊人的地球人（尽管目前数量骤减），如今还被迫要穷尽资源养育来自异星的其他物种。虽然在联合国军（“联合国”的定义要修改了，一批非人类战士加入了维和队伍）控制下并未出现大规模骚乱，但日落之后的城市各处仍然充斥着不安与危险。

夜色中人影憧憧——不，未必是“人”。然而智慧生命对于危险的恐惧是共同的，也因此发展出了基于原始本能的对抗方式——结伴行动，以免落单遭到袭击。但还是有些格外胆大的，或是已失去所有同伴不得不独自行动的。

构造奇异的附肢悄无声息地顺着墙角伸展过来，蓄满力量，耐心等待，直到猎物靠近……非常近……非常近……近得当附肢突然暴起发动攻击时，猎物根本无从反应，甚至来不及发出任何声音。

把猎物勒住，附肢前端会自动释放出麻痹神经的气体，几微妙之后猎物就不再挣扎，像一堆软肉那样任凭摆布。需要视猎物的体积进行不同处理：体积较小的直接卷入任意一处摄食口；如果太大就必须先撕开，然后再分别送入多个摄食口。进入体内后，机体会进行转化、吸收。神奇的消化机理从不浪费一星半点能量，猎物什么也不会剩下。

她隐藏在半坍塌的高楼后面，尽可能让残垣断壁挡住自己超过20呎的身形*。谁能想象这里曾经是星球上最繁华的城市之一，华光之下的不夜城？水系星球的空气流动向鼻部传感器送来阵阵混杂的味道：人类为主，还有塞伯坦人、西梁丸人、极速星人，以及她最熟悉的——埃洛尼亚人。他们被迫聚居在这个狭小的，陆地面积不过30%，本身就已经人满为患的有机星球上。

相比塞伯坦人，生长在埃洛尼亚的她对有机物种并没有什么抵触心态。但从另一方面而言，她也比其他塞伯坦人更清楚有机生命是怎样看待机械生命的。这种跨物种的惧怕、敌视和无法理解是否真的可以像擎天柱——那位塞伯坦领袖所期望的那样，终有一日能够化解？她对此表示怀疑。不过现在去想这些没什么意思，她的兴趣只是——食物。

人类是最脆弱的，没有任何难度，但能够转化的物质能量也是最少的。而塞伯坦人是最麻烦的，不小心的话说不定会失手，所以尽管他们能够被转化为更多的物质能量，为了安全一般也没必要去冒险。

然而，此刻的她对有机或无机都不怎么在乎。她不是他们中的任何一种。并且，她渴望食物……那个临死之前侵染了她的幻魔级幽鬼在她的机体中留下了特殊魔法，让她无须再依赖于能量块。如今的她能够消化一切物质，能够进行近乎无限制的能量转化。这本应是好事，除了她必须以活物进行转化这一点。

“保护……”  
“拯救……”  
罗姆使用最多，几乎可说是伴随她成长的词汇，正逐渐从处理器中消失。处理器——她用了200年的时间学习那些塞伯坦词汇，慢慢了解自己，了解作为一个塞伯坦人的意义。但这本身十分可笑。事实上，当她脱下耀星骑士战甲的时候，就已经不是一个真正意义上的塞伯坦人了。

她是谁？

她悄然转移到了另一处废墟，体表气流感应装置突然给出了一个微弱的反馈，猎物出现了。是人类的味道——明显的有机体特征，混合着地球植物和动物的气息。有机体总是如此，地球的、埃洛尼亚的，还有她见过的其他一些星球，他们总是喜欢与自然成长的生灵相亲，仿佛自己从未真正远离孕育生命的土地。

通常来说，只要有选择她会尽量避免选择人类，尽管他们很容易捕获。倒也不完全是能量转化效益的问题，更多是因为这是他们的星球，社会关系很复杂，过多的失踪会带来不必要的麻烦。但今晚她的收获很少，几乎不足以果腹，而随着各处聚居点的设立，捕猎行动已经没有之前方便了，所以她还是静静地靠近，不准备放过这一餐。

这是一个落单的人。她还没有看到这个人，但根据脚步声判断一定十分强壮，并且有迫不得已的理由需要在夜晚独自外出。强壮——有机体的强壮是毫无意义的，她这样想着，又靠近了一些。食物，她需要食物。

不！这不是“人”……体内的魔法一下子活跃起来。它感觉到了同类！

一个战士级的幽鬼，显然伪装成人类很久了。如果不是她所具备的特质，几乎已经很难分辨出来。她隐隐觉得有些好笑，所有这些聚集在地球上的智慧种族们是否有意识到自己的族群究竟被幽鬼侵入到了何种程度？

远远超出他们的想象。只有塞伯坦人是纯净的，除了她。

偶尔，她会想如果威创没有死，如果他把占有机械生命体的方法传授给了其他幽鬼，宇宙将变成何种模样。究竟是更好还是更糟？200年前她的答案一定是后者，但现在？她摇摇头，从脑模块中清除了这些无用的信息，专注于眼前的猎物。

捕猎幽鬼的回报率是值得的。但过程也是富有挑战的。

她突然从阴影中闪出，猛然扑向猎物。没必要躲藏了，为了捕猎她必须转变为幽鬼形态，对方同样感觉到她的存在。猎物是一个强力的幽鬼，难怪它选择占有一个高大的地球人，有时候认知就是这么微妙的事。当她的触手以惊人的敏捷直击猎物面门时，对方也已经恢复为幽鬼的体态，并立刻予以反击。它迅速判断出了双方的体形差，避开正面攻击，试图转向她的后方寻找偷袭机会。富有经验的战士，但比起威创——比起威创留给她的力量，比起幽鬼和塞伯坦人的融合之力，实在是差太远了。

变形齿轮的运转让她由一个20呎高的机械生命体瞬间变形为低伏的地面单元——仍然是幽鬼形态，或者说载具形态幽鬼，随便叫什么了。两侧探出的触手猛然卷住猎物的双腿，在对方甚至还来不及作出进一步反应之前就将它撕成两半。

它还在挣扎，意图从强而有力的附肢缠绕下抽身，幽鬼果然比大部分猎物的生存力更强。当然，不排除只是低级的神经脉冲反应，毕竟还没有机会好好研究纯种的幽鬼。她一边胡思乱想，一边把残肢拖入位于两侧腰际的摄食口……

这是她第一次在载具形态下摄食，并没有让食物的味道变好，但意外地让她有些兴奋。可能连威创都未曾想到，被侵染后她仍然可以完整地保留塞伯坦人的变形特性，并加以利用。幽鬼的体液从猎物原来站立的地方一路洒落到她的车身上，浓郁的气味让她忍不住从保险杠下的摄食口里探出舌头，舔去车上液体。多么奇怪，她曾经在塞伯坦形态下尝过这种液体，简直糟糕透顶，差不多把油箱吐了个干净。但在幽鬼形态下，却是如此美味。

幽鬼的能量转化过程比人类要慢些，她暂时仍然保持着载具形态，任由思绪不着边际地飘荡。如果罗姆看到她这个样子会有什么反应？“你不配做一名耀星骑士”。不对，这话应该由利维娅说，罗姆不会这样说，他只会用悲伤的神情看着她，仿佛看着一个误入歧途的孩子。“星飞驰，让我们帮助你”，他或许会这样说——或许不会，如果他看到她在无差别捕猎所有的种族。

无差别……

但这有什么关系呢？她已经不属于他们中的任何一类了。她是独一无二的，她构成了一个新的种族，一个仅有唯一生命体的新种族。从过往成长经验来看，这势必导致她不会被任何种族所接受。每次想到这些，她会默默地，几乎连自己也不敢承认地，在那个关于威创如果没有死的假设里选择前者。

其实她现在是有同伴的。警车和他的小分队。这是一支奇怪的小分队，人数不多，种族不少，都是流浪者。或许这些因素在警车说服她加入的过程中起到了关键作用。之前她完全不认识警车，但后者显然知道她是谁，应该是大黄蜂说的。不过警车没提过能量合成器的事，她设法试探过几次，感觉他并非有意回避，而是的确不知道。看起来大黄蜂并没有把当时发生的所有事都向他们的领袖汇报。为此，她在火种里悄悄对黄色的小个子塞伯坦人表达了感谢。红蜘蛛给了她足够的线索，能让她了解到自己的原生种族已经陷入了严重的能源危机中。如果他们知道了合成器的存在，埃洛尼亚势必遭受灭顶之灾。但为什么红蜘蛛和他的同伙也没有说呢？是因为最终没能把合成器带回去，怕被他们的首领责骂，所以也隐瞒了吗？

她回忆起放弃骑士身份后最初的那段日子。她不想碰到塞伯坦人或是耀星骑士，所以去了银河边缘，在荒芜的星球间流浪。那些地方要么就已经被塞伯坦人劫掠一空，要么本身不出产任何能量，引不起任何人的兴趣。而她几乎已经到了停机边缘。

她很清楚停机的感觉。有一次合成器出故障，科学家们用了整整7个埃洛尼亚日才修好，在此期间她陷入了停机。事后，音频线【Auxin】说她差点儿“死了”。直到她搞清楚塞伯坦人的身体机理后，才明白短期下线并不是死亡，但如果科学家修不好合成器造成她永久停机，那可能就算是死亡了。

当时她蜷缩在一座有机星球的山脉下，以为自己要完了，濒临停机的回忆令她的火种发颤，曾经有过的体验又一次降临：内视屏的警告提示多得来不及关闭；火种变冷，处理器逐渐停运，所有传感器都迟钝了，不再给出信号反馈；音频接收器甚至出现幻听，仿佛能听到没有能量涌动的管线里发出奇怪的呼呼声……忽然之间，出于某种本能，她转变为幽鬼形态，抓住了一个从旁经过的有机动物。小型有机体，能实现能量转化的物质含量很低，却从此打开了新世界的大门。

起初，她只在能量严重匮乏的情况下才采取这种摄食方式。摄食完毕后还会陷入深深的自责，甚至试图找出办法进行机体清理，好把摄取的能量清出体外。然而，随着时间的推移，最初的道德困扰变得薄弱了，她越来越接受这一新的特质，接受自己既不是耀星骑士，也不是塞伯坦人，更算不上幽鬼的事实。

加入警车的小队后，她倒是不再缺少能量，用不着自己转化了。但宇宙大帝的出现再次唤醒了她体内的幽鬼属性。幻魔级的幽鬼魔法在多星球的种族大聚集中蠢蠢欲动，兴奋异常。能量块寡淡无味，她悄悄恢复了捕猎。

不知是否有人注意到她从来没去领过配给能量。应该不会，劫后余生的地球同样深陷能源危机，13号矿的开采速度完全跟不上幸存塞伯坦人的消耗。没人会注意也没人会想到谁竟然不去领配给。

如果有的话……或许警车注意到了，或许他一直知道她是什么。

她这样想着，又没入了夜色中，寻找下一个猎物。

#

“她就是关键。”  
“什么关键？一个被幽鬼侵蚀的塞伯坦裔耀星骑士？”  
“不，一个节点。一个有机体与无机体终将合二为一共同迈入下一个进化阶段的关键节点。”

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> *关于星飞驰的身高没有找到官方资料，参考了盔明甲亮中红蜘蛛和她的身高差，而小红是28呎


End file.
